


Uncle Dante

by Alphas__Pet



Series: The Demon With The Scruffy Face [6]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Condoms, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Facials, Hair Kink, Kissing, Lube, Massage, Mild Fluff, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Spit As Lube, Uncle Dante (Devil May Cry), Uncle kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphas__Pet/pseuds/Alphas__Pet
Summary: You hadn’t planned on following up with Nero’s suggestive teasing, but you just couldn’t resist not to have a piece of his fine ass uncle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's a quick dirty little thing that stars DMC5 Dante and Nero that has actually been on my mind for a while; the concept itself lol  
> You're legal here but just super young (Same age as Nero) is all. This one is kind of similar to "Demon Daddy" in ways since it was technically supposed to be a chapter there but I decided last minute to pull out (giggity ;) puns are always funny lol) and completely just make it it's own work but I think I made it distinctively different.  
> As always, I've tried to get all the errors but if you do stumble across any I do apologize.
> 
> Enjoy!

Despite being best friends with Nero since you were adolescence; you never saw him past being your annoying, potty mouth diary that you vented to on a daily. Surely he was just the cutest thing; but your friendship was more important than experimenting with one another, though you did share your first kiss together. Things never progressed beyond cuddling with you two.

You two were practically glued at the hip and if one was around; the other wasn't far behind. Your friendship grew stronger once you became adults however-having moved in together and now comfortable enough to ask him how your matching bra and panty set looked without him getting a boner.

Your best friend and you were currently at his uncle's shop. You were waiting for him to finish whatever it is was he was occupied in that had you waiting in the main space of the office bored with nothing to do. His uncle wasn't around so you couldn't busy yourself with conversing with the older man to pass by the time and you slowly began to regret being so nice and agreeing to bring Nero across town just so he could ditch you.

"Hurry up, Nero!" You groaned and paced back and forward; the hardwood floor creaking under your weight.

"Hang on! I'm almost finished!"

You exhaled an impatient breath and decided to look around at his uncle's belongings.

You never really met the man, but he did look a lot like your best friend; well vice versa since he was older.

Nero's uncle was a twin and you were willingly to bet if you lined all three men up together then they'd look like triplets.

You toured the shop; just glancing at all of the older man's belongings but never touching anything. Nero's uncle wasn't very tidy, and you had to carefully navigate your way around in order not to step on the many piles of debris that was scattered on the floor.

Your curiosity lead you over to a window behind a loveseat. You glanced outside at the scenery around the area; your eyes wondering around until they landed on Nero's uncle; Dante.

"Oh shit." You blinked a few times in attempt to get your vision to focus correctly.

You weren't exactly expecting to see the sight before you and you had to gather yourself since you were currently coughing from your saliva unexpectedly going down the wrong pipe.

Nero's uncle was fucking sexy. He was entirely too old for you but that didn't stop you from drooling all over his furniture over him. Dante was currently upside down suspended by one leg that was curled around a bar doing crunches; his other leg straight in the air.

The strength of the man was unreal. You'd never seen anyone workout so intensely and not die from losing their grip but yet there Dante was, shirtless, sweaty and making your mouth water with how his taut abs would flex every time he would come up.

He had his hands behind his head like any traditional sit up or crunch except he was upside down.

"Whoa, you're strong." You licked your lips and fanned yourself.

Suddenly Nero taking so long wasn't so bad since you had a front row seat of his super-hot uncle.

Dante grabbed onto the bar and unhooked his leg-flipping over so now he was on his feet. He hadn't noticed your admiring him or how if you had a tail than it would be wagging at how the water he was drinking was rushing down his hairy chest and soaking into the waistband of his sweats.

"Jesus." You whined and fanned yourself.

"Alright I'm finished. Let’s- what the hell are you staring at?"

You didn't hear your best friend come back down the stairs and you certainly didn't have an explanation as to why you had drool in the corners of your mouth.

Nero went to you to take a look at what had your attention.

"Holy shit! No way." He laughed and shook his head.

Your cheeks immediately flushed, and you began to try and plead your case.

"I-I wasn't staring..."

"You're right, you're fucking _drooling_! Ewe, over my uncle?? He's like 60. You can't be serious dude." Nero stood there with his arms crossed.

"Shut up, I wasn't drooling. I just got sidetracked is all." You mentally cursed yourself at being so obvious.

You may have been able to lie to someone else but there was no way you could lie to your best friend. He saw right through your bullshit and continued to tease you.

"He just might be into someone half his age. Then again, he might not even like women." Nero shrugged. "Eh not my problem. I'm going to tell him you like him."

"No! You better fucking not!" You grabbed Nero's arm before he had the chance to slip away.

"Why not? That's what you want right?"

"Oh fuck off." You shoved him and crossed your arms over your chest in a huff.

Nero just laughed and messed up your hair. "I'm joking, I ain't gonna tell him. Come on, I'm starving."

Just as you two were about to exit his uncle's shop, Dante came through the door with a towel on his shoulders; sweat just dripping off his toned chest.

All down his pectoral muscles; to his cut abs and onward to the trail of dark hairs that disappeared into his sweats. His hair was matted down in spots; the rest dripping with perspiration as well.

"Ah I said I'd be right in, leaving so soon?" Dante bumped fist with his nephew and looked you up and down.

"You didn't tell me you were dating."

"She's not my- damn it, Dante. You've met my best friend before."

"Have I? Shit." Dante laughed and shook his head. "Sorry, I'm not good with faces."

You just stood there trying not to drool and turn into a puddle of goo.

"Well this is _*name*_ we've been friends since forever."

Dante licked his lips and used the towel to wipe the sweat from his face.

"Sup." He just nodded to you and smiled; his aged features wrinkling in the process.

"H-hi." You stuttered out.

"Whew, I need a shower."

"You need several. Anyways, I didn't find that blade thing. You'll have to look for it."

"Yeah, I figured. It's somewhere in there. I'll dig around later and see what I can find." Dante downed another bottle of water.

"Where you off to?"

"Grab a bite to eat and wherever else life takes us." Nero shrugged and walked outside with you.

"You should totally order your favorite uncle a pizza."

"Remember when you called me, dead weight??" Nero tapped his foot and glared.

Dante just chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Let's not dwell in the past. I'm starving, and plus you kind of owe me."

"Yeah, yeah. You're shit anyways. I'll see ya tomorrow." Nero bumped fist with his uncle before leaving with you; ordering him a pizza on the way back to your side of town.

*****

The next day you woke up to an empty house; Nero gone.

He hadn’t said he was going anywhere so you decided to go looking for him.

Right to his uncle's shop.

You hadn’t planned on following up with Nero’s suggestive teasing, but you just couldn’t resist not to have a piece of his fine ass uncle.

More than likely your best friend was out with the girl who he was currently infatuated with.

*****

"Is Nero here?" You chewed your lip and stood by the front door once Dante had answered it.

"Oh no. I don't know where the little shit head is. I thought he would be with you?" He was at his desk with his legs up on it.

He looked so fucking sexy in the tight black shirt he wore. He had on his usual black pants and his boots.

"No.. um.. w-w-what is it that y-you d-do exactly?" You looked around the man's office, trying to occupy your thoughts with something else other than mentally undressing him.

"I hunt devils, why? You interested?" Dante cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest.

He kept looking you up and down and part of you felt like he was checking you out.

You kept your lip between your teeth as you made your way closer to his desk but still stopping a distance from him.

"I-I-I don't know... m-maybe. I mean, I suppose."

Dante laughed a bit and shook his head. "You cold? Seems as though you're having a hard time talking."

"Oh, I um... it's nothing."

"Right."

You just stood there for a moment looking around at things other than him until you worked up enough courage to go up to his desk.

"So, how long have you known Nero?" Dante asked.

"A while. Since we were pretty young."

"Really? I don't remember you." He looked you up and down again.

"I remember you, though you were younger."

"Oh, so I'm old now?" Dante scoffed and pretended to be hurt.

"What? No, that's not what I meant. I-"

He chuckled and put his hands up. "Relax, I'm joking. I know my ass is old. You don't have to lie."

"You um, you look nice though..." your cheeks flushed red and Dante smirked at you.

"Well aren't you just a sweetheart."

The inside of your mouth moistened at the name and you continued making your way to him until you were right in front of his desk.

"Yeah... um, you want to hook up?"

Immediately Dante burst into a fit of laughter.

"Excuse me? Are you even old enough to drink, kid?"

"I'm old enough to take the dick and you've been eyeing me all evening. I'd say you want it just as bad as I do." You pulled your top up to reveal your belly to him.

Your pants were riding low and the waistband of your panties were peeking out; lace cheekies that were hugging your little bottom.

Dante looked a bit surprise at your boldness, but he didn't back down to your advances. He simple chuckled, shook his head and sat up.

"Go home, kid. You're not ready for a grown man."

"Try me." You continued to push your top up until you were standing there in just your bra.

"Surely you can take me, or am I too much for you, old man?" You were taunting him, encouraging him to fuck you.

You knew Nero was out with his crush and wouldn't be back home for some time, so you took that opportunity to visit his uncle Dante in hopes of him being your uncle too.

Dante just laughed. "Hmm, so you want to play with fire huh?" He moved in front of you but didn't make contact.

"Come and burn me, baby." You moved so you were mere inches away from him.

Very slowly you snaked your arm around his neck and pulled your body flush against his.

"I'll do more than that..." Dante grabbed your ass and squeezed it. "I'll give you exactly what you want."

His other hand fisted in your hair and brought your mouth to his.

Instantly your knees went weak from the strength of the man and you jumped up in his arms. Dante caught you and chuckled.

"You really want me to fuck you, don't you?"

"Yes." You nodded and worked your hips down into his.

"Let's go make all your wishes come true." He purred and took you upstairs to his bedroom.

Dante wasn't going to deny a free hook up and he certainty didn't care that you were his nephew's friend or that you were half his age.

As long as you were legal; like you said, _"old enough to take the dick"_ so it didn't matter if you were legal to drink.

*****

Dante dropped you on his bed and pulled his shirt off revealing his toned and sexy chest. The dark hairs looked even more appealing now that you were up close, and you couldn't resist to scratch your nails through the bristles.

"Mm, you're quite the little explorer." Dante backed up on his haunches to unlatch his belt and the buttons on his pants. "Does Nero know that you're over here begging for his uncle to screw you?"

"He's out more than likely going to do the same thing." You stated as you watched him push his pants open; just enough that you could see the thick imprint of his hardness through his boxers.

You pulled Dante back to you and attacked his lips with yours while your hands gripped and grabbed at the muscles in his back and forearms. His lips tore from yours and found their way to your neck.

"You are quite sexy."

"Thank you." You smiled a bit and moved so you could rid yourself of your bottoms.

You were still in your bra however, but Dante didn't seem to mind. He wasn't too concerned with your breast; only with what you had between your legs. This wasn't supposed to be some passionate affair. Just you being a horny girl and wanting your best friend's uncle.

After you both were finally free from your clothes; you still wearing your bra, it was time to get down to business.

"Do you have protection?" You gasped when you felt Dante brush against the inside of your thigh.

He laughed a bit and kissed you.

"Protection for _what_? I'll protect you if you need protection."

You smiled and shook your head. "Not that type of protection..."

"Pretty sure I'm shooting blanks by now; I'm only kidding." His laughter continued since the expression on your face fell.

"So is that a yes or a no?" You pushed him back a bit and closed your legs.

Despite you wanting to screw Nero's uncle; you also didn't want to become a mother at such a young age, and you didn't really know Dante enough to know he was clean. It was so many factors you took in, in that moment and you made it clear that you weren't for unprotected sex.

"No, I don't. But-"

"No glove, no love." You shrugged and sat up.

Dante just gave you a _'you can't be serious'_ look and let out a heavy exhale.

"You're bold enough to come over here demanding to fuck me but you tuck tail over a condom?" He scoffed.

"Sorry, safety first."

"I wasn't going to leave it in..."

"Yeah but I don't exactly know your history and I rather be safe than sorry..."

"Fine, I'll be back." He groaned and grabbed his pants.

You were definitely mature about the situation and adamant on him using protection. Dante was sexy but he was still a grown ass man who didn't seem like the type to want to be tied down; especially with a baby.

And you surely didn't want to be itching down there and not know why.

*****

Dante came back about 10 minutes later.

"Ah you didn't run off, good. Didn't need these going to waste." He tossed the plastic bag on the bed.

"Got you some candy too, sport."

You looked in the sack to see two packs of Reese cups and a box of condoms. So now you were offended and didn't find Dante so attractive. Surely he was older than you, but he didn't have to keep throwing it in your face.

Not that you didn't want the peanut buttery chocolate discs, but he didn't have to keep up with the names.

You scoffed and slap the plastic bag shut. "I'm not a fucking little kid."

"Yeah? And you're not exactly grown up either, little lady."

"Yet you're still going to fuck me."

Dante grinned, "Ooh yeah. That I am. Now bend over."

You looked in the plastic bag again and grabbed the box of condoms and threw them at him.

"Saddle up first, cowboy."

You took your bra off and spun around on the bed to where your backside was to him.

Dante got himself ready while you put on a little show of spreading your already wet folds for him to see.

"Mm, you ever been with someone as young as me?"

"Yep, all the time."

His response made you turn around and your reaction made him laugh.

"No, you're the first one honestly."

"Good. I'm going to show you why I'm better than older women." You got off his bed and pulled him towards you; your hand wrapped around his length stroking him.

You were surprised at how hard and big he was. You didn't peg someone his age to be so well endowed.

"Think you can handle it, little girl? Or should I send you back home; it's after your curfew I'm sure." Dante teased you, looking over to the clock.

"Just hope you can keep up, old man." You wiggled your ass back which earned you a slap to it.

"You just hope you can walk after." Dante pushed you down, so you were lying flat on your tummy and he proceeded into sinking his teeth into your ass cheek.

You gasped and tucked your arms under your head and relaxed as he spread you from behind and licked a strip up from your entrance to the tip of your ass.

"Oh..." You giggled a bit surprised at how kinky Nero's uncle was.

Dante spanked your ass before licking you again and pulling your hips up so he could suckle at your pearl.

Your hips jerked and he just held you steady while he jabbed his tongue in your wet entrance.

"Oh fuck."

A hypnotic moan left your lips and you gripped the sheet on his bed. You could feel his lips twitch into a smirk as he flicked his tongue back down to your sensitive bundle of nerves and back up to the top of your ass.

Dante licked back down between your butt cheeks; his tongue prodding at the tight ring of muscles before he moved back down to suckling and licking your wet folds.

"Mm, you taste good." A harsh slap landed on your left ass cheek and a bite to the other.

He moved so he was up under you with your sex right in his face. He jerked your hips down and buried his tongue deep inside you.

"Oh yes, yes!"

Whimpers of pleasure left your mouth as you fucked your best friend's uncle's face and Dante just stuck his tongue out and let you move your wetness up and down it. All the flicks and sucks were making your legs shake and before you knew it you were gushing your orgasm all into his skilled mouth.

Dante smirked and moved from under you.

"Don't worry, kiddo. I still got that dick you wanted too."

He spread your butt cheeks and dropped a dollop of saliva right down your crack.

"Can I touch you there?" He asked. He just didn't want to intrude.

Not too many people wanted surprise things going inside their ass.

"What are you going to do...?" You were a bit nervous since as stated; you weren't really down for surprise butt stuff, but you didn't mind certain things.

"Just finger you is all." Dante rubbed his index fingertip against the bundle of tight nerves, the saliva he left there coating it and making him get ever harder.

Grown men did grown men shit.

"Unless you're chicken shit. Then we can stick to the pg-13 things."

"Shut up, come on and show me what you got."

You pushed your butt up to get him to touch you. Dante pushed his fingertip against your hole and gradually applied pressure until the tip of his finger was inside.

"How does that feel?" He wiggled it around and dropped more saliva so he could slide the digit deeper.

"G-good." You moaned as you felt his other hand playing with your wet folds.

You were still so sensitive from your orgasm you'd just had.

"I know it does. You're a bad girl, ya know?" Dante stopped rubbing you to swat your ass and take another nibble at it.

"Fuck yes. I don't care. Fuck me, Dante."

The more his finger curled inside you and rubbed at a special wave of nerves the wetter you got. You were definitely on board with screwing your best friend’s uncle now.

"Oh I will. I definitely will." Dante carefully added a second digit and moved behind you.

He brought your hips to his with his other hand and teased at you entrance. His fingers were still fucking your tight hole while he planned on fucking the other.

*****

The feeling of him stretching you was almost too much and you almost lost your sanity right then and there as he pushed inside.

"Oh damn. You're a tight little thing." Dante grunted and slowly began to fuck you, his fingers still stretching out your ass as he continued to add saliva to help.

He slapped your ass and jerked your hip back wanting you to do the work.

"Come on, you got work to do."

You nodded and worked yourself back on both his fingers and his length; your walls gripping him tight as well as the ring of muscles above.

"There ya go. Good girl, fuck me just like that." Dante had his hand on your lower back guiding you back.

Your hands gripped the sheets tighter as you upped your efforts and took more of those glorious inches he was providing you with.

You hoped Nero didn't decide to show up or even go home too early. He would more than likely call to see where you were and if you didn't answer than he would be out looking for you before he could even hang up phone up.

Then again you didn't want your bestie hearing his uncle fuck the hell out of you either.

Because that's certainly what he was doing..

Dante took over this time; him pushing you down and fucking you so hard against the mattress that the back of your legs would have some bruising. His fingers were no longer stretching that tight ring of muscles but that didn't stop him from making sure you stayed nice and open.

"Damn I would love to fuck you there, can I? I'll go slow, baby. So slow it won't hurt at all." Dante asked as he pushed his thumb in your butt.

His left hand then joined in and he spread them as far as your body would let him.

Your hole was beginning to get accustom to being open and the way you just stayed opened even after he removed his fingers caused him to fuck you even hard from being so turned on.

By this time you were up for anything. Dante was just so fucking sexy talking trash to you while he wore your little ass out. You had totally underestimated the man; not that you thought he was an amateur in bed, but you didn't think he was as big as a freak as he was being.

You thought for a minute if you wanted to try anal for the first time and with him already have licked and fingered your hole; you didn't see any reason to object.

"...Do you have anything to help? I mean I'm sure it's going to hurt if you just try to put it in...."

"Well you won't like the answer but honestly as much as I'm over here leaking this condom is going to be full in no time but at the same time it'll just go right in if-"

"Are you clean? How many women have you been with?" You didn't want to object to the situation but at the same time you still weren't 100% sure if you wanted to risk anything just to feel pleasure.

"Yes, I'm clean."

"How do you know?"

"Well, if you're Nero's best friend then you should know what he is and know that we can't carry shit like the typical person can. Why do you think I didn't have protection? I don't need it, unless you're worried about getting pregnant than that should be your only concern."

".... Fine, we can try it without one but if you decided to put it in elsewhere then you have to have one on."

You were fully aware of Nero being different; though you never asked but you were in the loop with him having a gift.

And if he did then it would only make sense that his uncle did too.

Dante nodded and rid himself of the unwanted latex and got back behind you.

"I'll go slow, I promise." He kissed your back before dropping more saliva right between your ass.

He gave himself a few strokes to work up a good amount of pre before he pushed at the not so tight ring of muscles.

Instantly your body opened for him but not enough so he could get the head in but with the action the extra slip aid slicked your hole up nicely for him to keep trying.

"Just relax, sweetheart." Dante rubbed up your back to calm your nerves and to soothe you as he continued to push until he was past the resisting muscles.

Immediately your body tensed up and you gripped the sheet tight.

"You said it wouldn't hurt!" You whimpered and tried to retreat but Dante stopped you.

"I also said just relax too. It's going to hurt us both if you don't do that." He reached down between your legs to rub at your no longer sensitive pearl.

"You fuck me until it feels comfortable for you." He dropped more saliva down around his hard flesh as well as gave it a few strokes to get pre leaking out.

Carefully you began wiggling your ass back up and down his thick length; actually loving the way it felt to be stretched.

Dante's hand was still playing with your sex while his other rested on your hip to aid you backwards.

"That's it, baby. Keep going." He groaned and let you take control; his hands reaching back to grab your ankles.

"Fuck yes!" Things started to get really pleasurable once you found the perfect spot for him to jab at.

You moved your hips in time with his, gripping his bedsheets and moaning for him unabashedly.

"Fuck me, Dante! Yes!"

Dante continued to fuck your ass, constantly slapping it and pulling out to see how perfectly you were stretched for him.

"Mmm look at you. You like that, don't you?" Dante slipped two fingers inside of you; fucking you with them harshly before dropping saliva right in your open hole.

"Yes, fuck yes! I love it. Fuck me!" You spread your legs wider wanting more.

Dante slipped back inside of you slamming his hips into yours for a while before slowing down to let you gather yourself.

"You really came all the way over here so I could screw you?"

"Yes, I want you. I think you're so sexy"

"Good, cause I wanted to fuck you too. Lay back." He pulled out of you and got another condom.

*****

Once you were back down Dante was back inside you fucking you so hard the headboard knocked against the wall.

You couldn't articulate words; only cries of pleasure.

"Mm, don't fall in love, kid. I don't need you stalking me."

If you weren't in fucking heaven at the moment you surely would had, had a witty come back but all you could do was dig your nails into your best friend’s uncle's back and moan for him to keep screwing you.

Dante latched his mouth around your right areola and sucked and licked your nipple.

"Faster. Fuck me faster, Dante! I'm so close." Your moans got louder as he took your pleas in consideration.

You were going to be sore after, but damn did it feel good to get fucked by your best friend's uncle.

Dante kept going until you went limp underneath him from your second orgasm; his first soon following after.

He pulled out of you and slipped the condom off and discarded it before he laid beside you.

"At any time feel free to leave." He tucked his arms behind his head and crossed his feet at the ankles.

"You're pretty rude, ya know?" You rolled your eyes and sat up.

"You said all you wanted was sex. Don't tell me your obsessed and want a relationship now?" Dante laughed.

"No, but damn. I-"

You were cut off by the sound of your phone going off and your best friend fussing at you once you answered it.

"Where the hell are you!? I expected you to be here once I got here."

"Sorry, bub. I'll be there in a little bit. I um, had to-"

Dante took your phone out your hand.

"She had to fuck your uncle, but don't worry. I'm sending her back your way nephew."

The look on your face made Dante burst into a fit of laughter and he handed the device back to your before getting out of bed to go shower.

"This is a joke right?" Nero groaned on the other side.

"I'll be home." You rushed to get dressed in hopes Dante didn't come back in the room spewing more nonsense.

"Please tell me you're not at Dante's shop."

"Bye, Nero." You sighed.

"Oh God! That's so gross!"

You quickly hung your phone up and debated if you wanted to head home to deal with your best friend who probably either hated you or was highly disgusted and traumatized for life.

“Hey, Dante! What about a second round?” You got up from bed, your legs trembling but you hanging on to the wall helped you to stand.

Dante dropped the towel that was in his hands on the counter and smirked at you. “Come on and get in the shower with me then, kiddo so I can read you a bedtime story and put you to bed.”

You rolled your eyes at the name he gave but grabbed the box of condoms and joined him in the restroom.

“Yeah, whatever, Uncle Dante.” You gave the man a devious smirk since he wasn’t expecting the name out of you.


	2. Twice The Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why didn't this ever get uploaded? lol  
> So I guess I had another chapter to Uncle Dante on my laptop that I didn't know about, so here you guys go!  
> Enjoy!

The next day, Nero came into; more like burst into his uncle's shop with a mouthful of angry words he couldn't wait to spew to the older man.

He hadn't forgot that Dante and you got busy the previous night and quite frankly he could have went his whole life without knowing that you found his uncle attractive and despite him only teasing you about it; he never thought you would follow up on your desires.

"Dante! You asshole." Nero grabbed his uncle who was standing behind his desk and pushed him into the wall pretty harshly.

"Oh, what has you so upset, nephew?" Dante just stood there with a grin on his face, sarcasm in his voice and his hands up as if he'd done nothing wrong.

He knew exactly why his dear nephew was nearly about to sprout hairs on his chest from the hostility in his voice.

"Why the hell would you fuck my best friend!?"

Dante just laughed and shook his head. "Actually, she fucked _me_. Big difference."

"I outta kick your ass!" Nero didn't let the collar of his uncle's shirt go and he just pressed him into the wall even more, causing the older man to laugh even harder. He found humor in the whole situation and decided to continue his torment by testing his nephew's patience.

"Ah, come on! You had all the chances in the world to hook up with her—"

"I don't wanna hook up with her! Why would you even think that was an okay thing to do??" Nero scoffed and finally backed away from the older man.

"Who am I to deny a pretty girl a wonderful night?" Dante fixed himself then took a seat at his desk.

"She's my best friend.... that's why you deny her!"

"Oh please, that girl came in here asking to hook up. I definitely wasn't going to say no." Dante shrugged and put his feet up.

Nero just looked at him through narrow eyes before pushing his uncle, so he fell back in the chair.

"Hey! Don't be mad at me! It's not like I came after her. Talk to her about this shit, not me." Dante got back up and rubbed his back.

Things were still funny but not as since falling on his ass didn't feel too good.

"You're the adult here!" Nero fussed.

"Look, I get it. You're upset because you couldn't get to her first." Dante teased which just made his nephew want to punch him in the face even more.

Nero had an ass kicking to hand his uncle anyways from multiple occasions.

"Fuck off." He threw his hands up and went to the door just giving up since it seemed as though he wouldn't be getting anywhere with Dante.

"Jealously is an ugly trait, nephew."

"Well your face isn't too pleasant to look at either, and I'm not jealous! I've had so many chances to sleep with * _name_ * but I'm not attracted to her in that way. She's like a sister to me."

"Surely you had but if you see her, tell her give uncle Dante a call." Dante smirked and resumed his position with his feet up; his favorite lounging spot.

Nero ended up saying some more things that should never be repeated and then left pretty pissed off and the next victim he was going to fuss at was you.

*****

You were sitting in the living room with your feet up and the remote in your hand when your best friend came bursting through yet another door.

"Turn that thing off, we need to talk." Nero took the remote out your hand and pushed you over so he could sit down.

"Hey! I was watching that." You pouted and tried to take the controller back, but he held it out of your reach.

Part of you already knew what the talk was going to be about; you thought you dodged a bullet since he didn't bring it up to you when he arrived home that morning, but you knew you weren't going to be able to escape the interrogation your best friend was going to give you.

"No, talk time." Nero shook his head and threw the item across the room where it landed in the hall.

You sighed but gave up and listened to what your best friend had to say since your TV time was clearly over.

"Why in the world would you want to sleep with Dante?? Out of all people. You know I normally don't care but dude, not my damn uncle."

"What! You encouraged me to!"

"No! I was joking when I said that. I didn't actually think you would go after him." Nero groaned and thought back to when he called you last night and Dante picked up.

You could have hooked up with some random guy at a bar or even from the club, but you chose to go after the one person he didn't want you perusing.

"Well, it was just sex. I mean, I just had to have him. He's so hot and-"

"Oh God, shut up." Your best friend covered your mouth and shook his head.

He didn't need any more tainted visuals of you and his uncle getting it on.

"So? Can I not sleep with him?"

"If I tell you no, you'll do it anyway." Nero rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Aw, Bub, if you don't want me messing around with him, then I won't." You grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

You loved your best friend and if it was something making him uneasy then you wanted to help fix it. Even if it meant he didn't want you doing something that you enjoyed. Surely, he had a reason for his disapproval and you usually talked it out with him to find out why he felt the way he felt.

However, you didn't see an issue with sleeping with Dante, other than the relation the two men shared. You wouldn't share your stories with Nero and the only reason he found out in the first place was because big mouth decided to blurt it out over your phone.

"That's your business." Nero shrugged and got up. "I have another date tonight... just... don't come home in the morning." He shook his head and made a disturbed face.

Nero knew where you would be for the night.

"Really? I'm glad you two are flourishing." You smiled and nudged your best friend.

"Yeah... I really like her." Nero rubbed at the back of his neck and shrugged. "Should I get her flowers?"

"Of course, Bub! Why wouldn't you? What girl doesn't love flowers?"

"You think Dante will get you some?" Your best friend nudged you back but harder and you just smacked his arm.

"I hope your condom breaks!"

"Jokes on you; I hope the same fucking thing happens to you and you're stuck with that old bastard as your baby daddy."

"Fuck you." You pushed Nero and he just tackled you down and tickled you until you couldn't breathe.

"Ahh not so funny now is it?" Nero tickled you all in your neck and your sides; sitting on you so you couldn't move.

"Stop it! Move, fat ass, you weigh a ton. I see why he called you deadweight!" You groaned and wiggled from underneath your best friend.

Nero smacked you in the head with one of the couch pillows. "Damnit! I'm not deadweight!"

You picked the other pillow up and swatted him back. "Uncle Dante says otherwise." You smirked and stuck your tongue out at the man.

Your best friend snatched your plush weapon from your hands before assaulting you with his; taking advantage of you being unarmed.

"Ah! Okay, you win. Damn it!" You gathered your breath and laughed.

“You make me sick.”

“I make _you_ sick? I’m practically a third wheel when it comes to hanging with you. I think you’ll be fine." You said as you went to retrieve the remote.

“Yeah, yeah. Anyways, I’m gonna go get ready.” Nero discarded his boots but not before throwing them at your butt.

“Hey! Go clean your balls, dead weight.”

“Damnit, you got one more time...” Nero wanted to pick the whole couch up next and put you under it.

“Dea—ah! Okay!!!” You laughed uncomfortable as your best friend chased you around the house with both pillows.

“You’re not deadweight!”

*****

"Well, well, well, look who decided to come back for more." Dante smirked as you made your way in his shop.

He wasn’t expecting your company, but he definitely wasn’t complaining.

"I said don't fall in love, kid."

"Shut up, no one is in love." You rolled your eyes and took a seat on the edge on his desk. "Whatcha up to?"

"What can I do for you?" Dante raised a brow to you and got straight to business.

Surely you weren't at his shop for social hour.

You shrugged and picked up the photo on his desk and smiled since you had a hunch of who the woman was. "Just was bored...Wanted to do something fun."

"Really? Bored you say?" Dante sat upright, the wood from both his desk and chair creaking under his weight as he stood up.

You sat the photo down and turned to face him once he moved from behind his desk to in front of you.

"And what did you have in mind for fun time?" Dante smirked at you and ran his hand up your soft thigh; his fingertips slipping under the leg of your shorts.

"Maybe you could teach me how to shoot a gun?" You suggested as you spread your legs for him to stand in between.

Dante smiled and gripped your chin, "I can definitely do that..." His voice slipped low and he caressed your face; your ear between his index and middle finger.

"I'm a quick learner."

"I bet you are, kiddo." He moved his hand across your cheek and pushed his thumb between your lips. "I can teach how to do more than shoot a gun, ya know?"

You sucked the digit; swirling your tongue all over the pad of his thumb before biting him gently.

"Can you, uncle Dante?" You asked innocently.

You batted your lashes at him and took hold of the top of his pants, pulling him closer to you.

Dante found every bit of your behavior sexy; just the fact that you were so fixated on fucking him is what really had his attention. He wanted to bend you in so many different positions and since you'd come back for the night, he planned to do just that.

"I sure can, but let's practice that shooting first."

*****

Dante took you to a back alley where he set up various targets for you to aim at.

"Nero never bothered to teach you how to use one of these?" He asked as he took his pistol from behind him.

This gun was different than his usual dual ones he carried; it actually requiring bullets.

Dante admired the piece of metal in his hand and looked reluctant to let you borrow it. It was obvious the pistol had some significance to the man, and you made a mental note to handle it with the utter most care.

"Be careful with my baby, this was my first gun." He said as he handed you the item.

You aimed the weapon and immediately Dante stopped you.

"Stop before you hurt yourself. First of all, turn the safety off." He rolled his eyes and flipped the switch.

"Pay attention kid."

You watched as Dante didn't even have to look where he was aiming to hit all the targets he'd set up. He made it look like fucking 1st grade math and a huge part of you found it extremely sexy.

"See, easy. Now you try."

You weren't even paying attention to whatever he was telling you while he was firing off rounds; pointers since you had no clue how to even turn the safety off. You were so wrapped up in your day dreaming like you were the other day when your best friend caught you drooling that you didn't even hear him call your name.

In your mind you were mentally undressing while you were being held at gunpoint. A bit sadistic but in your dream the piece of metal wasn't even loaded.

The whole act consisted of you having the barrel shoved down your throat while Dante had his fingers curled inside you; making you shake and moan around the cold metal.

You blinked rapidly when the sound of his voice got louder.

"Hey! You're not even listening." Dante shook his head and went up to you.

"Whatcha doing, _hm_? You thinking about me, aren't you? That's why you can't focus." He snatched your jaw and squeezed it, so you had no choice but to look at him. You whimpered and you sucked your bottom lip between your teeth.

Your cheeks tinted pink because you were indeed thinking about Dante in the dirtiest of ways at the moment. You cleared your throat and reached for the pistol in his hand to distract the fact that you weren't even paying attention to anything he'd said.

"Mm, you want me to fuck you again, don't you?" Dante held the gun out of reach, and this caused you to now become flush against his strong chest since you were reaching up as was, he.

"Yeah..." You looked him in the eye and grabbed the hairs at the back of his neck. "Give me a reason to not go home tonight."

"I'll give you a reason to want to move in." Dante smirked and grabbed your ass.

He definitely wouldn't have minded another night with you.

"Okay, let's finish practicing and go to the store to get some stuff."

"What you want? Some snacks?" Dante teased you.

"Oh, shut up." You rolled your eyes and took his pistol to practice.

*****

Dante was kissing all over your neck by the time you got back to his shop.

"Ah! Come on, admit it. You like Nero."

"What? No, I don't!"

Once inside you had him against the back of the front door. You couldn't wait to get your hands back on the man; last night not being enough.

Luckily, he'd stop with all the teasing and treating you like a child.

"Mhm, what have you done with him? Surely you haven't been friends with my nephew for this long and haven't done anything." Dante pushed your shirt up and off of your arms, which left you standing there in your bra and shorts.

"We've kissed twice but that's it. I told you, he's really my best friend and I don't see him that way."

You currently were working on getting Dante’s belt undone as you continued to deny his accusations.

"Good, because it would be terrible if he had a crush on you and I'm fucking you." Dante took you upstairs to his bed and dropped you on it.

"Nope, he has a girlfriend." You watched as he removed his shirt and then his pants.

"Ah, good for him. Why don't you have a boyfriend?" Dante pushed your legs open and got between them.

"Because I don't want one." You rolled your eyes and pulled him into a kiss that was mostly tongue.

Dante grinded against you; his hardness making you moan in his mouth.

"Mm, free access anytime then." He smirked and backed away from you.

"I think I'll have my fun with you for a while, little lady." Dante pulled your panties down, exposing you soft and delicate skin.

"Wow, just as pretty as she was last night."

You gasped when he slipped his index finger between your wet folds; your juices slipping all over the digit and coating it.

"Yum, I didn't quite get my fill of tasting you yesterday." Dante moved to where his mouth was inches from you.

"Well looks like you’ll get to tonight." You put a pillow behind your lower back and just relaxed while your best friend's uncle admired your sex.

"Nero is missing out. Has he seen you naked before?" Dante flicked his tongue across your smooth skin and planted a kiss there.

"Of course, he has, but once again; we're not attracted to one another, so it does nothing for him."

"Mm, let him tell it. You're entirely too pretty not to have done more than kissed him."

Dante spread your folds and used the whole length of his tongue to taste you. You moaned and fisted your hands into the blanket on his bed.

"I think you want me to do something with Nero."

"Nope, because then I couldn't have fun with you myself." Dante slowly licked all over your sensitive clit and sucked gentle, loving the way your hips jerked and your speech stuttered.

"S-sounds like your falling in l-l-love."

"Sounds like _you_ are." Dante smirked and wiggled his tongue inside you, his right hand keeping you wet by rubbing at your clit.

"Fuck, maybe. Keep going."

He shifted your body, so you were lying more on your shoulders than your back; your legs were pushed up so that your knees were by your face, and he supported the back of your thighs with his hands.

"You're a tasty little thing.”

He gave your sex a sloppy tongue kiss before latching his mouth down and flicking the tip of his tongue all over your pearl.

Dante licked all over your hole before pushing inside and letting you thrust your hips up.

"Oh, fuck yes!" You moaned as he sucked on your folds, wiggling his tongue around them while he held you open.

Your best friend’s uncle was very vocal about tasting you; all the slurping and smacking sounds making you wetter. It sounded like he was eating oysters with how noisy he was being.

"You just taste so damn good. " He said as he turned you on your stomach.

You relaxed as he massaged your ass before slapping it. Your hips wiggled to make your butt shake and a gasp left your lips when he licked right between your cheeks.

“Wow that tongue of yours is amazing.”

“You’re definitely worth using it.” Dante got a condom and rejoined you on his bed. “See, I learned—got these just for you.”

“I see.” You smiled a bit and waited as he got himself ready. You wondered what happen to the others since they weren’t the same as the last you used but you went with just not asking since you may not have liked his answer.

“Remember, no falling in love.” He grinned.

*****

"So, what's on your mind?" Dante asked as he pulled his duvet up over his lower half and rested on his forearms on his stomach. He’d fucked you twice and both times you nearly told him you loved him.

Nero’s uncle was amazing in bed and you were glad that he was okay with what you were doing.

"Since I have you for company tonight."

"How old are you?"

"Old enough." Dante answered you in a hurry. So, you proceeded on into prying in his personal life since you two had a whole night to get to know each other better.

Not that he cared anything about you but since you sparked an interest in his life; why not take the same approach?

"Okay, you ever been married?"

"Nope."

"Girlfriend?" You raised a brow.

"Nope. No kids; none of that. Just me."

"Just you?"

"Just Dante." He shrugged and rolled over on his back.

"What about you?"

"Just me and Nero." You sighed. "My parents died I guess or something. I've never known the truth; just stories. But at least I have a best friend who looks after me." You smiled and turned on your back as well.

It felt nice to actually talk to Dante and not have your face shoved in one of his pillows. He wasn't as bad as he seemed once you got past his sarcasm.

"You two are surviving. That's pretty good. He's a great kid."

"Yeah..."

You looked and Dante and he looked at you; you both just gazed at each other for a second before either of you spoke.

"Um—" You cleared your throat.

"Yeah?" Dante turned on his side to face you; his head supported by his propped-up arm.

You slowly reached out and touched his face. You'd be lying if you said you weren't feeling some type of way about the man. Just lying in bed, the way you were was quite couple-like.

Dante just let you touch him, and he surprised you by pulling you to him; your back to his chest and spooning you.

"I told you don't fall for me, kid."

"Shut up, I'm just... your face is soft." You lied.

Dante just laughed and kissed your shoulder. "Right, my hairy ass, dirty face is soft."

"It is! I can't fall for you. We've only had sex twice; it'll take more than just that for me to fall in love."

Dante didn't respond. Instead, he just continued to place sweet kisses all over the back of your neck; massaging your shoulders and scratching gently at the nape of it.

"How does that feel?" He whispered in your ear and sucked your earlobe mildly.

Your body responded by relaxing into his touch and you let him put you on your stomach so he could continue relaxing you.

"It's nice." You smiled and nearly melted when Dante thrusted his fingers in your hair; gripping it at the roots but surprisingly it didn't hurt. It felt every bit of good since he was kneading at your scalp.

"You're tense." He placed gentle kisses on your shoulders and paused to grab something out his side table.

"Picked you up a little something since you're adventurous." Dante squirted a good amount of oil on your back and began working it into your tired muscles.

"You sure you didn't get it for yourself?" You teased.

"I have no use for it. Just like I have no use for these." He said as he took another condom out as well, "But you do. So—"

"So, are you saying you want to make this a normal thing?" You looked over your shoulder at him.

You wouldn't mind screwing Nero's uncle on a regular, as long as he stayed with protection then you'd stay giving up the ass.

"Whenever you're feeling up to it, you know where I stay." Dante shrugged and moved down to massaging and grabbing your butt.

"Okay..."

*****

Your massage continued with the back of your legs being worked on; the back of your thighs and downward.

"You give massages often?" You sighed and relaxed once he got to your feet.

"Only to pretty girls I'm trying to screw." Dante joked as he turned you on your back.

The oil he used had multipurpose because now he was squirting some all over his thick length. It was so erotic watching him stroke himself; his hand rubbing up and down slowly and hypnotically, the squishing sound of the thick substance echoing in your ears.

Everything about the gesture was making your mouth water; the way the slightly tanned skin just glistened in the warm light, the way the veins became more prominent since the stroke of his hand was making him harder.

"Where you gonna put that?" You turned back over on your stomach and raised your ass in the air.

"Here." Dante grabbed the bottle of lube and pulled you so you were sitting up on your knees.

He squirted a copious amount down your spine and watched as it slipped between your butt cheeks. He then pushed you back down but so now that your back was arched and your ass up.

"You like fucking me there?" You gasped when you felt his slicked-up finger pushing at the tight ring of muscles.

Dante enjoyed screwing you from the back the other day, but he couldn't really go as hard as he wanted with just his saliva. He desired you to be stretched and open; clenching around nothing as he left you full of his seed.

"I do." He said as he added another finger; two fingers prepping you.

"You're a naughty uncle." You moaned and let your shoulders touch the bed.

"I'm naughty? You're my nephew's best friend." Dante laughed and rose up behind you; pulling his fingers away and getting himself ready.

"You'll be nice and sore in the morning, kiddo." He swatted your ass and slipped his two fingers back inside you.

"Fuck, that sounds good." You grabbed the bottle of oil and squirted some right down the crack of your ass and around his fingers.

The thick fluid continued to drip down to your sex and coat you pearl, making it all shiny and sweet. Dante used his other hand to guide himself to your entrance where he instantly slipped in from all the wetness.

"How does that feel?" He slowly rocked his hips while still working his fingers inside you.

"Fuck, yes! Harder, Dante!"

You gasped as he fucked both your holes.

"You're so sexy." Dante added another finger and curled them up.

*****

You spent the next 10 minutes trying to keep yourself up on your forearms and knees from Dante's harsh thrust. He switched from stretching your tight ring of muscles with his fingers to fucking it and fingering your sex.

Why Nero thought he could keep his freaky ass uncle hidden was beyond you. You were enjoying every bit of getting both your holes fucked and you wished Dante had something to occupy your mouth.

Your best friend would be upset with you for not coming home for the night but at least you were safe and with someone he could trust; in a way he could trust. It wasn't like it was a mystery Dante and you were messing around; you'd admitted to it.

You just hoped that Nero was actually okay with it and not just feeding into satisfying you awkward wants just because you were his best friend.

"I could fuck you all day and night, little lady." Dante pulled you up by your hair and kissed you harshly; mostly teeth and tongue assaulting your mouth.

He let your head go and smacked your ass before moving away from you.

"Let's see, you have yet to show me what your mouth can do." Dante freed himself from the unwanted latex and got on the bed next to you.

"You read my mind, however, I'm really sticky. Can we go... shower?" You slipped your hand between your legs and made a discomfiting face.

You felt like a pornstar with the amount of oil and your juices you had on and in your body; probably some of Dante's saliva too.

"Come on, I'll fuck you there too." He smirked and lead you into his bathroom.

*****

You sighed as you washed your body free from all the sticky lube and sweat, you'd collected. It always felt good to just relax under the warm spray and also since Dante was massaging your shoulders yet again.

"You're a pretty nice lover." You smiled more to yourself since your back was turned towards him.

"Eh, I figure I'd be nice to you since Nero would try to kick my ass if I wasn't. And besides, you're pretty cool company."

You continued to just beam to yourself since Dante couldn't see you. He told you not to fall for him and there you were melting into every one of his touches. It was nice to be pampered even if it was by your best friend's uncle.

All he wanted to do was fuck you constantly but maybe you could convince him to spend the day with you.

“How about you get on your knees for me.” Dante stepped away from you and watched as you spun around and descended before him.

“Ah yes, good girl.”

“You want to paint my face, don’t you?” You gave him a few strokes before you brought your mouth closer and slowly engulfed his length between your lips.

“Hell yeah, I do. You should leave it there so Nero can see it once you go home.”

A series of muffled laughter echoed from you as Dante made a makeshift ponytail of your hair. He was already overstimulated, so it didn’t take much more of you sucking and stroking for him to do exactly as you asked and paint your pretty face.

You moaned and swallowed what did manage to go in your mouth and the rest got all over your cheeks and dripped down your chin. The sound of your phone going off from the bedroom made you scramble out of the shower and nearly break your ankle.

You’d forgotten to call your best friend back and judging from the constant ringing let you know he wasn’t too happy about it.

“Omg I’m so sorry, bub. I didn’t hear—”

“WHAT IS ON YOUR FACE!?!” Nero groaned as he observed your splattered appearance on the FaceTime camera.

He knew better than to video call you, but he was just so excited to show you the place he’d taken his date that he’d forgotten that you were spending time with his dirty uncle.

“My kids.” Dante grinned and took the phone from you. “Hey there, nephew.”

“UGH DANTE!!”

“Oh my God. I’m sorry! I forgot.” You looked around the room for something to clean your face with. Dante was generous enough to lend you a shirt but not just any shirt.

“Isn’t this—”

“Yep! Hey nephew, remember that shirt you left here? Well now it’s a jizz rag.” He laughed and wiped your face clean.

You were pretty sure that your best friend was about to sprout his wings from the string of curse words that flew from his mouth. It was something along the lines of _“Dante you bastard! I should have let my father kill you when he had the chance you son of a bitch! And—”_

And some more slurs that should never be repeated but your best friend’s uncle was nearly crying from the laughter he was spewing. You were already embarrassed but now you wanted to crawl under a rock and never come out.

“Oh, lighten up. Don’t worry, I saved room for ya all on her pretty little ass.”

You groaned and went downstairs with your phone while Nero refused to pick his back up and look at the screen.

“Hey, I’m sorry… um, I’ll be home in the morning...”

“You were supposed to come back tonight!”

“I know, I know but we… we’re probably going to do it again…” You flushed and avoided your best friend’s death stare.

“Oh God. Just… take a damn shower and clean your face before you show up.” Nero scratched at his head and still refused to look at you.

Judging from the deeply bruised suck mark on his neck said that he also had a good night.

“Hey! You clearly got laid too. You better tell me _everything_!” You giggled.

“Yeah well I already know too much about you. Anyways, be careful and I can’t believe I’m saying this, but have fun.” Nero’s face was still twisted in a sea of disgust and it didn’t take much more of his uncle’s taunting for him to rush off the video call.

Dante was currently behind you kissing and biting the back of your neck while you stood out peering over the balcony.

“We definitely will, nephew. So much fun!”

You apologized once more to him before saying your goodbyes and turning your attention back to his super-hot uncle.

“Mmm ready for round 4? Uncle Dante?”

A wicked grin spread across his aged face as he gripped your forearm and slung you over his shoulder.

“You’re damn right I am.” Dante carried you back to his bedroom where he planned to fuck you for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Uncle Dante is just so hot and I'm glad I found this second chapter!  
> What did you guys think?   
> Feedback is always welcome!  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Uncle Dante is naughty ;) but super sexy.  
> What did you guys think?  
> Feedback is always welcome.
> 
> Also, if you have any suggestions of things you would like to read about feel free to mention them! I already have three chapter works going and even though I don't overwhelm myself, I'm always opinion to hear you alls ideas! So don't hesitate to let me know if you have anything ^_^  
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
